Memories of a Story Previously Untold
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Hops and Lightz. Darkness and Light. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle, but sometimes things just never seem to fit.


It was a windy day in Hollow Bastion. KingdomHops was looking for LightzMusic. She had been kidnapped by the Thirteen Darknesses because she was a Princess of Heart. Though noo one knows how this is possible since there were rumored to be only seven, there was no denying the fact that she had not a shred of darkness inside her.

Kingdom could feel the darkness rising inside him when he thought of her being held captive by Xehanort. His light, Lightz, had been stolen, and he needed her back. Without her, he would be consumed by the darkness, unable to find his way back.

As he came up to the castle in the center of the town he was surrounded by Shadows. He summoned his keyblade, Dark Beginnings, and slayed them all with a quick Thundaga spell. He had no time to hesitate. By his viewpoint, he could see the castle. Kingdom sensed the dark presence flowing from in there, and felt his heart sink in worry and fear.

He knew he had to go.

He had to save her.

So, as he summoned every ounce of courage he could muster, he walked in. As he entered in the castle, he ran into countless heartless. Annihilating them all with little effort, Kingdom pushed forward. Once he made it into the chapel, he saw the a slumped figure in the center. What he saw was Lightz, held down with the dark bonds. Kingdom saw her and dashed forward, but stopped when a dark corridor appeared before him.

Xehanort walked out of the corridor, a evil glint in his eye as he grinned at Kingdom.

"The heart is such a fragile thing. Your darkness, your hatred, let it consume you! Terra was merely a setback. You, my boy, will help create the most powerful of entities; Kingdom Hearts! All I must do, is destroy your little friend, and your body will be mine." Hearing this, Kingdom dashes forwards to save Lightz.

Xehanort appeared in front of him cutting him off from her. Kingdom, in rage, tried to attack Xehanort with an upper strike, but the Keyblade Master was prepared, and he countered Kingdom by straffing left, before sending tendrils of darkness at him. Kingdom used reflect to stop him and went in for a devastating blow to his abdomen.

Xehanort went and casted Bind and froze Kingdom in place, then walking slowly next to Lightz, ready to crush the last amount of light in Kingdom. Kingdom, seeing what was going to happen, stuggled as hard as he could. As the keyblade came down, it stopped shorter than Xehanort anticipated. When he looked down, he saw Kingdom on the egdge of his blade.

He had taken the devastating blow for Lightz.

He looked at her and she looked at him. "Why... why would you sacrifice yourself for me!" she shouted, letting a few tears cascade down her cheeks as she saw Kingdom slowly fading.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Lightz, you're my life... I can't imagine my life without you. I'm so sorry..."

"No, you can't be dead! You... can't." Lightz whispered as Kingdom disappeared into tiny fragements of light, disappearing in the sky. Lightz, now free from her binds, picked up his keyblade. With a fire that burned in her eyes, she glared at Xehanort.

"He was the darkness to my light... you'll pay for this, and all the pain you caused for everyone!" She charged at him and they clashed keyblades. Lightz got pushed back and Xehanort shot Dark Firaga at her. Dodge rolling, she went and casted Blizzaga at him. Xehanort got hit but retaliated easily by appearing behind Lightz. He then landed a combo on her consisting of Dark Firaga's.

She then backed off and casted Curaga, panting. "This is for Kingdom!" she shouted with fierce determination. Using the rest of her magic, she used Ars Arcanum.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

She consistently landed her combo onto Xehanort, who was now staggering back in shock and pain.

At last, at the end she knew she had to finish this. With the last of her strength she spun the keyblade in her hand so the hilt was facing her and the blade pointed to the left and dashed forward at the speed of light. A white slash was made and she landed the hit. She successfully preformed Zantesukan.

Xehanort, with his body fading, glanced at her, whispering cryptically, "You are the warrior that was for-tolled..."

As he disappeared, Lightz fell to her knees in exhaustion and shock, noticing a small glint of metal on the floor. Picking it up, she noticed it was the charm she gave him long ago. She picked it up, and memories swept through her head.

She looked on the back and it showed a small drawing of Kingdom giving Lightz a Paopu fruit. Lightz teared up and whispered, a hole now in her heart, "I will remember you, always. Thank you."


End file.
